jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Второстепенные персонажи
Это список второстепенных персонажей, появлявшихся в разных медиа. Персонажи в этом списке имеют недостаточно информации, чтобы их описать на отдельной странице. Призрачная кровь | Манга = | Манга 2 = | Аниме = | Описание = - это родная мать Джонатана Джостара и жена Джорджа Джостара I. Никогда не показывалась в серии, единственная вещь что о ней известно, так это то что она погибла по время поездки со своим мужем, защищая своего ребёнка ценой собственной жизни. Когда Дио Брандо отравляет Джорджа, один из полицейских сообщает Роберту Спидвагону что в прошлом, отец Дио, Дарио Брандо после страшного случая гибели матери, украл её кольцо. Однако, в тюрьме Джордж Джостар утверждал что он сам отдал ему кольцо и снова отдаёт её вору, из-за своего благородного характера и надеялся что Дарио продав кольцо изменится к лучшему. | Галерея = MaryJoestarFilm.png|Мэри Джостар в Phantom Blood film }} |Марк Уоткин| |Описание = был чемпионом сельского боксерского клуба. Джонатан должен был сразиться с ним, но Дио Брандо вызвался вместо Марка. Судья и Марк соглашаются, и Дио в итоге дерётся с Джонатаном. }} |Елизавета I и Мэри Стюарт| | Манга = | Аниме = | Сэйю = Yuka Keichō (JPN, Elizabeth I) | Описание = и были двумя королевами династии , которые сражались за трон задолго до событий Призрачной крови, в 1565. Мэри была прекрасной 23-летней женщиной, в душе которой был покой, и ее обаяния было достаточно, чтобы заставить мужчин, какими бы сильными они ни были, довериться ей и искать утешения. С большой терпимостью она взяла одиноких темных рыцарей Таркуса и Бруфорда с улыбкой, достаточной для того, чтобы они поклялись в верности и поклялись сделать ее королевой, даже если это стоило им жизни. Когда муж Мэри умер по неизвестным причинам, Элизабет воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы обвинить ее в смерти, настроив население против Мэри. Она взяла Мэри в плен и приказала обезглавить ее, позже используя подражателя, чтобы заставить Таркуса и Бруфорда сдаться. Их палач, которого убили волосы Бруфорда, был тем же, кто убил Мэри. }} |Дарнли| | Аниме = | Описание = был мужем Марии Стюарт. Он погиб в результате взрыва, вызванного причинами, неизвестными истории. Его смерть была использована как оправдание для казни Марии, поскольку Елизавета обвинила ее в его смерти. Дарнли существовал в реальности }} |Хэрри| | Аниме = | Описание = был жителем Винднайт-Лот, чья дочь сбежала незадолго до прибытия Дио Брандо в город. Вполне возможно, что она была одной из женщин Дио и Джека Потрошителя, убитых как пропитание. Другие жители сплетничали о том, как молодые люди в эти дни убежали, никому не сказав, ссылаясь на нее. }} |Джефф Бэк и Дэн Хамар| | Аниме = | Описание = был фермером, который заметил четырех посторонних (Джонатана Джостара, Роберта Э.О. Спидвагона, Тонпетти и Стрэйтса), сжигающих одежду Дио Брандо под обрывами его пустующего особняка через две недели после поражения Дио. был рыбаком, который сообщил полиции, что его лодка была украдена некоторыми восточными жителями в ночь происшествия, но его лодка еще не найдена. Полиция расследует, имеют ли эти два случая какое-либо отношение к пропавшим людям Винднайт-Лот. }} |Победители Испытания 77 колец| |Аниме = | Манга = | Игры = Phantom Blood (игра PS2) | Описание = , и - Трое из пяти рыцарей, которые выжили в испытании 77 колец, выиграли его за годы до того, как Таркус и Бруфорд, победившие в 1563 году, выиграли Винцалео, известный также как Король Лев в 1327 году, выиграл Эйджкмен Рыцарь Молнии в 1389, и одноглазый Кейнгис в 1408 году. |Галерея = WinzaleoPS2.jpg|Винцалео в игре на PS2 EijkmanPS2.png|Эйджкмен в игре на PS2 CaineghisPS2.png|Кейнгис в игре на PS2 }} |Адамс| | Сэйю = Хиденори Такахаши ( оригинал), Энтони Хансен (дубляж) | Манга = | Аниме = | Игры = Phantom Blood (игра PS2) | Описание = это зомби, созданный Дио, единственной характеристикой которого является длинный острый язык, который прячется вокруг Винднайт-Лот. Бывший человек и житель Винднайт-Лот, зомби встречает с Группой Джостара и после короткого разговора с Поко пытается устроить засаду сзади. Джонатан легко убивает его ударом Хамона. }} |Доби| | Сэйю = Юичи Ишигами (оригинал), Кирк Торнтон (дубляж) | Манга = | Аниме = | Игры = Phantom Blood (игра PS2) | Описание = является второстепенным антагонистом в Phantom Blood. Это мускулистый зомби в маске, которого Дио Брандо натравляет на Сестру Поко после того, как она отказывается ему служить. Доби хватает девушку и разрывает ее платье, пытаясь напасть на нее, но его план быстро разрушается наковальней, брошенной Джонатаном Джостаром. Нанеся несколько ран Джонатану, Доби снимает мешок с головы и раскрывает лицо и оружие. Внутри его черепа обитает большое количество ядовитых и едящих человека змей. Джонатану удается изгнать яд из его крови, используя его новые способности Хамона, унаследованные после смерти Цеппели. Во время их короткой битвы Джонатан ловит змей Доби и заряжает их Хамоном, заставляя их включить своего хозяина. Затем змеи пожирают Доби. |Галерея = Манга= Beautiful leg sister.png|Ripping Poco's sister's dress Doobieface.png|Doobie's Face JonathanDoobie.png|Jonathan Knees Doobie DoobieEaten.png|Doobie being devoured |-| Аниме= DoobieSummoned.png|Doobie summoned by Dio, ready to attack Poco's Sister DoobieF.png|Doobie's real face DoobieJoJo.png|Jonathan fights Doobie DoobieDeath.png|Doobie's own snakes killing him Doobie_anime_ref_1.jpg|Reference sheet: head Doobie_anime_ref_2.jpg|Reference sheet: body |-| Прочее= DoobiePS2.jpg|Doobie in the PS2 game Top.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 1 Vol.1 |Misc = Namesake: Video Games: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game): Doobie appears as the last enemy faced before Dio. As a playable character in extra mode, Doobie's special attack uses the snakes from his face to attack and poison the enemy. In Dio mode, there is an extra event where he teams up with Adams to defeat Dio. All Star Battle (PS3 Game): Doobie can be seen in the background of the Dio's Castle stage, and can sometimes be heard screaming along with other Zombies. }} |Пэйдж, Джонс, Плэнт и Борннэм| | Сэйю = Такетора | Манга = | Аниме = | Игры = Phantom Blood (игра PS2) | Описание = четыре зомби с необычно ужасной внешностью. Дио Брандо натравляет их на группу Джостара во время своего предпоследнего противостояния с Джонатаном Джостаром. Четыре зомби приближаются к Поко и его сестре, но прежде чем они смогут избавиться от них, они сталкиваются со Стрэйтсом. Затем четверка раскрывает свои имена и пытается избавиться от пользователя Хамона, атакуя его кровососущими иглами. Стрэйтс вскакивает в воздух и пинает подвесную люстру, в результате чего она падает и ловит четырех зомби. Затем он ударяет железную часть люстры рябью, плавя зомби, тем самым приводя к их смерти. |Галерея = PagePS2.png|Page in the PS2 Game JonesPS2.png|Jones in the PS2 Game PlantPS2.png|Plant in the PS2 Game BornnamPS2.png|Bornnam in the PS2 Game 4zombies_anime_ref.jpg|Anime reference sheet Jones_anime_ref.jpg|Jones reference sheet Plant_anime_ref.jpg|Plant reference sheet Page_ref_anime.jpg|Page reference sheet Bornnam_anime_ref.jpg|Bornnam reference sheet |Мелочи = Namesake: band members Trivia: *Different from most zombies who each feature one unique ability, all four zombies possessed the same technique. : All four zombies displayed the ability to extend proboscises from the tops of their heads in the direction of a victim in order to suck its blood. If used in a careless manner, these appendages could become entangled. *In Episode 8 of the anime, this group was introduced before their initial appearance in the manga, when they asked Dio if he wanted them to take care of Jonathan. In the manga, different zombies were used. Video Games: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game): Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam appear as enemies faced in one chapter. The player controls Straizo and must face all four together. If the player uses Straizo's full special move, the match will end sooner and Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam's death sequence will appear in a cutscene. }} |Отец Стикс| | Сэйю = Масаюки Като (оригинал), Крис Хакни (дубляж) | Манга = | Аниме = | Игры = Phantom Blood (игра PS2) | Описание = священник-алкоголик, который обнаруживает гроб Дио на пароходе Джонатана и Эрины. Отправленный в Мексику, чтобы обратить местных жителей, несчастный священник сбрасывает свой крест, который падает через решетку и приземляется около гроба. Как только Ван Чен приходит, чтобы открыть гроб, любопытный священник запускает мину-ловушку, в результате чего металлический шар выстреливает и уничтожает его лицо. |Галерея = Styx_anime_ref.jpg|Стикс }}}} Боевое стремление | Манга = | Описание = - был одним из многих людей, которые были вне кафе во время битвы Джозефа Джостара и Стрэйтса. В попытке произвести впечатление на девушку, он временно задерживает Джозефа после того, как тот взорвал Стрэйтса вместе с кафе. Джозеф быстро пинает его в нос и убегает, оставляя Бруто на земле, держа его лицо, а девушка говорит, что Джозеф намного круче его. Его имя, возможно, является отсылкой к персонажу Блуто}} |Адольф Гитлер| | Манга = | Описание = и его нацистская армия завоевала Чехословакию во время эскалации второй мировой войны в какой-то момент после битвы Джозефа и Стрэйтса. Гитлер полагал, что немцы были наиболее развитыми людьми и хотел контролировать духовный и научный мир, пытаясь использовать астрологию, магию, алхимию и оккультизм в качестве оружия. Он также изменил дизайн свастики, так как первоначально он был магическим символом, представляющим судьбу и жизнь, найденную в руинах по всему миру. У него была информационная база в Мексике, где Рудольф фон Штрохайм уже узнал о действиях Стрэйтса и расследовал дело Сантаны.}}}} Крестоносцы звёздной пыли | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = младшая сестра Жан-Пьер Польнареффа, которая была изнасилована и убита Джей Гайлом, побудив Полнареффа отомстить своему убийце. В конце концов, брату Шерри удается отомстить за нее, сражаясь и в конечном итоге убивая Джей Гайла. Позже, Полнарефф просит Judgement оживить ее после того, как Стенд исполнит его желание. Вместо этого Стенд представляет собой голема, который выглядит и звучит точно так же, как и она, но атакует Полнареффа, когда он ослабляет охрану и подходит достаточно близко. Голем в конечном счете уничтожается, когда Judgement бросает его в Magician's Red в качестве отвлекающей тактики.}} |Садао Куджо| | Аниме = | Описание = отец Джотаро Куджо и муж Холи Куджо. Как известный джазовый музыкант, он всегда в туре и его никогда не видели в серии. Он, вероятно, назван в честь японского джазового музыканта Садао Ватанабе.}} |Поки| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = - был собакой, которая принадлежала туристам канатной дороги. Пока Раббер Соул был замаскирован под женщину, Yellow Temperance съел Поки, ужаснув его владельцев.}} |Микаель, Принс и Лионель| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = , и - трое из пяти цыплят Мухаммеда Абдула выросли на уединенном острове, на котором он жил после фальсификации своей смерти. Абдул, замаскированный под своего отца, чтобы никто не пришел за ним, когда он оправился от пулевого ранения Emperor, покормил цыплят, чтобы они стали толстыми и вкусными, но ему не нравилось, когда они ели слишком быстро. Когда Абудл присоединился к группе Джостара, он оставил цыплят на острове, и никто не заботился о них.}} |Караван Серай| (упоминание) | Аниме = (упоминание) | Описание = был кузнецом, который создал меч, с которым был связан Стенд Anubis, и, таким образом, был его первым пользователем за пять веков до Крестоносцев Звездной Пыли. Когда Караван умер, Анубис не умер вместе с ним, а, скорее, без пользователя, начал самостоятельно искать пользователей.}} |Семья Мур| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = Д'Арби забрал душу миссис Мур, играя в азартные игры, и 22 сентября 1984 года, около 23:15 по Калифорнии, ее муж решил поиграть с ней, чтобы вернуть ее душу. Стивен потерпел поражение и тоже забрал его душу. Его отец пытался отвоевать его душу, но был также бит. Стивен, возможно, почти выиграл игру, так как Д'Арби помнил дату, место и даже то, что он сказал, прежде чем проиграть (те же слова, которые Мухаммед Абдул сказал, когда был избит Жан Пьер Полнарефф). Души Муров были доставлены обратно в их тела после того, как Джотаро Куджо победил Д'Арби.}} |Кристиан Вандер| | Манга = | Описание = был одной из многих жертв Дэниэля Джей Д'Арби, потерявшего свою душу в азартной игре ему в неустановленное время после семьи Муров. Его душа вернулась в его тело после того, как Д'Арби был побежден Джотаро Куджо. Его имя не показано в аниме.}} |Шозо Маяма| (упоминание) | Аниме = (упоминание) | Описание = был богатым и сильным японцем, который 17 мая 1986 года потерял 8 недвижимых вещей и свою душу Д'Арби. Это была самая дорогая игра Д'Арби до его покерного матча против Джотаро.}} |Души проигравших| | Манга = | Описание = Некоторые другие имена были включены в коллекцию Д'Арби в аниме: Виктория Керр, Ли Кингстон, Аллан Олссон, миссис Флерчер, Гаспар Эспино, Лиза Древджов, Клаус Аметш, Колин Труман и Майк Вилер. После того, как Джотаро победил Д'Арби, их души были освобождены.}} |Чиби и Бучи| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = две собаки, которые пытаются напасть на Игги, когда он сталкивается с Особняком Дио. Пэт Шоп убивает их обоих, пронзая их головы ледяной щукой, и вырывает их глаза в качестве еды.}} |Соня| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = была красивой женщиной с красивой кожей и прекрасной любовной жизнью, пока она не была побеждена Теленсом в игре и тот не забрал ее душу. Теленс превратил ее в куклу с надписью Versace, которую он сам придумал, хотя она предпочла Chanel. В форме куклы она постоянно плакала, называя имя Теленс.}} |Доктор Эллиот| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = был серийным убийцей, который убил восемь своих пациентов. Теленс счёл истории убийств интересными. Его душа была помещена в куклу с аксессуарами доктора, сделанными самим Теленсом.}} |Татсухико| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = был японским мальчиком с IQ 190. По словам Теленса, он был опытным игроком в видеоигры, и Теленс с трудом читал его душу. В форме куклы он звал свою мать.}}}} Несокрушимый алмаз | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = сонная собака Коичи Хиросе. Почти во всех своих появлениях его видели спящим. Однажды Коичи даже засомневался, был ли он жив. Поскольку в семье Хиросе уже есть Полис, Коичи не разрешается иметь другого питомца, и он вынужден брать его с собой на прогулку. Его видели спящим в начале поединков Тамами Кобаяши и Юкако Ямагиши, и его берут на прогулку во время боя с Юей. Его имя это название британской группы The Police}} |Джунко| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = - это девушка, в которую был влюблен Тошиказу Хазамаду, которая учится в 3 классе школы Будогаока. Он сделал с помощью Surface её копию, но она вела себя такой же "сукой", и считала, что "она - целый Мир". }} |Масажи| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = пьяный рыбак, который вместе со своим дедом видел, как Юкако упал с мыса Боинг-Боинг, и Коичи спас ее с помощью Echoes ACT2. Предполагая, что она была девочкой, которая пыталась покончить жизнь самоубийством, спрыгнув со скалы и чудесным образом отскочив назад, Масажи начал слух, что на мысе был Бог моря. Слух распространился, и рыбаки начали молиться за удачу на скале, на которую собиралась упасть Юкако, назвав ее «священным местом». Эта история превратила мыс Боинг-Боинг в достопримечательность Морио.}} |Сачико| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = вымышленный персонаж из сериала, которого ненавидел Джоске Хигашиката. По какой-то неизвестной причине он собирался расстаться со своим любовником и хотела больше никогда его не видеть. Джоске попытался выключить телевизор, но не смог из-за вмешательства Red Hot Chili Pepper. Используя силовые кабели, Стенд направился к дому Джоске, чтобы угрожать ему, потому что Джотаро не покинул Морио. Вполне возможно, что Сачико и его любовник собирались поцеловать друг друга до появления Red Hot Chili Pepper, поскольку они медленно приближались друг к другу, прежде чем показ сериала был прерван.}} |Леди Мураками| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = пожилая женщина, представленная в манге как прохожий, спрашивает Рохана Кишибе и Коичи Хиросе, как проехать к дому Ямакуры, потому что он не показан на карте. Рохан говорит ей сдаться, потому что, вероятно, его не существует, если его нет на карте, и она жалуется на грубость Рохана. В аниме-адаптации, она представлена и получила имя в первом эпизоде и подверглась воздействию автомобильного выхлопа человека, который пытался соблазнить Томоко Хигашиката.}} |Жители Призрачной Аллеи| | Аниме = | Описание = , , и собака ; Вероятней всего это та самая собака, которую видели в Все вопросы к мертвецам}}. en:Minor Characters |Такаши и Казуко Сугимото| (упоминание) | Аниме = (упоминание) | Описание = Родители Рейми Сугимото. Рейми услышала капающий звук из их комнаты и позвала их, но не услышала ответа. Звук капель продолжался, и Рейми удивилась, почему ее родители еще не слышали этого. Она решила исследовать звук и обнаружила, что Арнольд висел на вешалке с его кровоточащей кровью. Затем неожиданно появился Йошикаге Кира и сообщил ей, что он уже позаботился о ее родителях. Родители Рейми были названы и им был дан возраст только в фильме. Такаши, отцу семьи, было 45 лет, когда он умер. Матери Казуко было 39 лет.}} |Гонта| | Аниме = | Описание = - черепашка Шигечи Янгу.Он упоминает её после встречи с Джоске и Окуясу.}} |Ичиро Моришита| | Аниме = | Описание = - это парень, который купил 10 лотерейных билетов, но выбросил их в мусорное ведро, увидев, что ни один не выиграл. Harvest нашел один из своих билетов и отдал его Окуясу, который обнаружил, что на самом деле он был победителем. Работник банка позвонил ему, чтобы узнать, действительно ли билет принадлежит Окуясу, но Crazy Diamond изменил свою фамилию в билете на Киношиту. Когда его спрашивают о билете, Ичиро говорит работодателю банка, что он не Киношита, а Моришита, и просит его продать в следующий раз выигрышные билеты.}} |Косаку Каваджири| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = Человек, подражающий Кире во время более поздних Несокрушимого Алмаза. Косаку жил непримечательной жизнью: он работал, у него был брак без любви с женой Шинобой, на которой он женился, главным образом, потому что она была беременна, а позже он не был близок с его сыном Хаято Каваджири. Однажды раненый Кира встретила Косаку на улице, спасаясь от Джоске и его друзей. Так как у Косаку и Киры было похожее телосложение, Кира затащил его в Салон красоты Золушки, убил его и украл его лицо и отпечатки пальцев со способностью Cinderella. Его смерть остается неизвестной публике, кроме пользователей стенда Морио и Хаято.}} |Йошиока| | Манга = | Аниме = | Сэйю = Таро Киучи (оригинал), Штефан Мартелло (дубляж) | Описание = бизнесмен, который разговаривает со своим боссом по мобильному телефону. Он получил указание «сделать как запланировано» при получении важного вызова через 1 минуту. Звонок предоставит возможность для бизнеса стоимостью один миллиард иен. Если он пропустит звонок, Йошиоку уволят. Нервничая, Йошиока соглашается, но его телефон немедленно был украден Джоске. Не зная о том, что только что произошло, он продолжает разговаривать со своей рукой, прежде чем он замечает, что его телефон пропал, а затем мучается из-за потери одного миллиарда иен и своей работы. Когда Джоске слишком сильно схватил телефон, он сломался.}} |Акира| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = - это мужчина, разговаривающий со своей девушкой Минайо по мобильному телефону. Он не назван в манге, но его подруга зовет его Акира в аниме. Акира нервничает, когда пытается сделать предложение своей девушке, но она не понимает и думает, что он ее ненавидит. Он собирался сделать предложение, но у него украл телефон Джоске, прежде чем он смог это сделать. Он впал в отчаяние, что его брак никогда не случится.}} |Минайо| | Аниме = | Описание = это женщина, которую не видели, но слышали по телефону, когда она разговаривала со своим парнем Акирой. По неизвестным причинам она думает, что он ненавидел ее, поэтому Минайо настаивает на том, чтобы он повесил трубку. Ее парень на самом деле пытался сделать ей предложение, но Джоске украл его телефон, прежде чем он смог это сделать. Она задается вопросом, что он собирался сказать, но Джоске вешает трубку и использует телефон, чтобы попросить Коичи найти Юю Фангами.}} |Фанатки Юи Фунгами| | Манга = | Аниме = | Сэйю = Минами Шинода (Оригинал, Рейко), Джури Кимура (оригинал, Йоши), Аои Кога (оригинал, Акеми), Дженнифер Лоси (дубляж, Рейко), Аллегра Клар (дубляж, Йоши), Динеен Мелоди (дубляж, Акеми). | Описание = , и - фанатки Юя. У них у всех есть боккен и татуировка "HIGHWAY STAR" на одной из рук. Трое защищали Юю, пока он находился в больнице, не позволяя никому подойти ближе. Они, казалось, были влюблены в него, но будут спорить друг с другом, например, сражаются за то, чтобы помочь ему мочиться. Когда Джоске столкнулся с Юя, они напали на него. С его усиленным запахом Юя мог сказать, что персик, который Акеми собирался дать ему, был гнилой и что у Йоши был период менструации. Он также думал, что Рейко злилась на него из-за адреналина, который он пах, но запах был от Джоске. Когда Джоске просит Юю помочь ему найти Коичи, Юя почувствовал, что три девушки выходят из аркады с конфетами для Юи, выигранной Акеми. Они угрожают напасть на Джоске, но Юя говорит им, что сейчас они в хороших отношениях. В битве против Теруноске Миямото Юя вдохновляется попыткой Джоске спасти Коичи, подвергая свою жизнь опасности, и понимает, что он сделает также самое со своими тремя фанатками.}} |Кимура| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = Кимура - опаздывающий в школу мальчик, которого видит Кира. Один из его друзей говорит ему не забывать свою шляпу, потому что она является частью униформы. Из этого Кира приходит к выводу, что Хаято не ходил в школу и вместо этого следит за ним, поскольку шляпа все еще висит у двери.}} |Минако Окура| | Манга = | Аниме = (только фото), (полное появление) | Описание = 19 летняя и студентка первого курса в городе в M Community College. Она была избалованной женщиной, которая не заботилась о благополучии других. Помимо ее родителей, у нее также были младший брат и сестра. Она имела обыкновение сбегать ночью, чтобы быть со своим парнем, Сатору Накаэ, поэтому ее отец начал волноваться и пытался следовать за ней. Минако заметила его и, чтобы преподать ему урок для следования за ней, украла что-то специально, чтобы он увидел это. Она убежала из дома и переехала к своему парню, но все еще поддерживала связь с матерью.}} |Сатору Накае| | Манга = | Аниме = (только фото), (полное появление) | Описание = парень Минако, был назван только в аниме. Ему было 22 года, он учился на третьем курсе в университете T. Думая, что Кира крадет сумку своей подруги, Сатору кричит на Киру. Он снова сталкивается с Кирой, когда они сталкиваются друг с другом, и дразнит его за его "хромые" кусачки для ногтей. Кира преследует пару до квартиры Сатору и мгновенно взрывает его вместе с Killer Queen, после того, как Сатору пообещал купить Минако новую пару сережек. Затем Кира берет уши Сатору и вешает их на уши Минако, говоря ей, что ее парень оставил ей серьги.}} |Мика| (упоминание) | Аниме = (упоминание) | Описание = - Мика была подругой Минаки, о которой упоминали, что она получила пару бриллиантовых сережек в подарок от своего парня. Минако просит Сатору также купить ей серьги, что было подслушано Кирой. Позже он заставляет Минако носить серьги своего мертвого парня, прежде чем убить ее, как напоминание о ее желании получить серьги, как Мика.}} |Хироши Йошимура| (упоминание) | Описание = это человек, которого подозревали в новой личности Киры. Он не женат. |Рио| (упоминание) | Аниме = (упоминание) | Описание = это женщина, которая живет по соседству, где Джоске сражался с Кирой. Ее сосед часто крал ее трусики, пока его не убил Кира.}}}}}} Золотой ветер | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = является неаполитанцем, которого Бруно Буччеллати использует в качестве укрытия, используя Sticky Fingers на нем, когда бежит от Джорно Джованна. Джорно заманивает Буччеллати, превращая зуб Бруно в маленькую муху, которую мальчик пытается отбросить. Он успешно ударил муху, но получил травму и изгнал из себя Буччеллати. Позже, Буччеллати использует руку мальчика и колеблется атаковать, когда он замечает, что у него есть шрамы от иглы, указывая на то, что он наркоман. Джорно проверяет свой студенческий билет и узнает, что ему всего 13 лет. Он назван только в аниме, так как его студенческий билет можно увидеть.}} |Мисс Пенини| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = Пожилая женщина из района Буччеллати, которая хорошо знакома с последним и уважает его как почетного гангстера. Тем не менее, она приводит одного из своих друзей к нему и расспрашивает его о наркотиках в Неаполе, надеясь, что он не входит в число тех, кто отвечает за наркотики. Она названа только в аниме-адаптации.}} |Донателла Уна| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = покойная мать Триш Уно и бывшая любовница Диаволо. В 1986 году Донателла познакомился с человеком по имени Солидо Насо во время отпуска на Сардинии. Они стали любовниками, но Солидо Насо внезапно исчез без предупреждения или следа. Впоследствии она родила Триш, и оба жили в маленькой комнате в течение следующих 15 лет. Она заболела и перед смертью Донателла попыталась найти Солидо Насо, которого заметил Диаволо, начав борьбу между сторонниками Passione и Squadra Esecuzioni, чтобы найти Триш. Донателла наконец умерла от болезни в больнице Калабрии.}} |Мела Гирга| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = - мать Наранчи Гирга упоминается только в воспоминаниях, где говорится, что она умерла в 1994 году от глазной инфекции, когда Наранчи было всего 10 лет. Несмотря на то, что собственная инфекция глаза Наранчи была простым совпадением после избиения сотрудниками полиции, все его друзья были убеждены, что это заразно, и что он получил его от своей матери. Сам Наранча начал верить слухам и испугался, что он умрет в любое время, один. Аниме показывает ее дату рождения и дату смерти соответственно 21 сентября 1958 года и 16 января 1994 года. Она полностью показана и получила имя «Мела Гирга» в аниме-адаптации. Мела - это «яблоко» по-итальянски, повторяющее "фруктовое" имя Наранчи.}} |Анита| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = женщина высокого класса, сидящая в том же поезде, что и Мелоне . Она высокомерна и избалована, так как жалуется на шум других пассажиров и называет их крестьянами. Мелоне спрашивает, как у нее здоровье, и копается в сумке, чтобы найти удостоверение личности, обнаружив, что ей 24 года и она родилась 10 марта 1977 года. Она дает ему пощечину и говорит, что собирается позвонить в службу безопасности, но Мелоне лижет ей палец и решает, что у нее 4 группа крови, и она довольно сильна для женщины ее возраста. Анита рассказывает, что ее семья имеет тесные связи с полицией и правительством и не допустит, чтобы Мелоне остался сухим. Мелоне узнает, что у нее плохая совместимость с Бруно Буччиарати, и она также курильщик, который пьет, что делает ее идеальным родителем для Baby Face вместе с ДНК Буччеллати. Через три минуты и три секунды она «родила» гомункула, который быстро учится вульгарному языку после того, как она заявила о своем намерении убить Мелоне и оскорбила проводника поезда. Позже Baby Face мочится на спину Аниты, заставляя ее поверить, что поезд грязный. Как только она выбегает из поезда, чтобы найти свидетеля, чтобы подать в суд на железнодорожную компанию, Baby Face убивает ее, разбивая ее тело на несколько кубов. Ее имя дано в титрах аниме.}} |Паоло Буччелллати| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = (10 июня 1955 года - 20 ноября 1997 года) был отцом Бруно Буччиарати, он не был разговорчив, но он был добросердечным рыбаком. Он сделал все, что мог, чтобы защитить свою семью от жестокостей мира. Когда он и его жена были на 10-м году брака, а их сыну было 7 лет, они решили развестись. Бруно решает остаться с отцом, так как мальчик знал, что его отец тяжелее всех переживёт разлуку. Отец Бруно первоначально думал, что его сын станет таким же рыбаком, как он, когда вырастет, но после развода он надеялся, что Бруно пойдет в хорошую школу в городе, поэтому он усердно работал, чтобы позволить себе обучение Бруно. Однажды двое приезжих рыбаков спросили его, могут ли они покататься на его рыбацкой лодке к островку у берегов Неаполя. Он думал, что они идиоты, когда один из них оставил свою удочку на лодке. Отец Бруно пошел, чтобы доставить удочку группе, и столкнулся с наркоторговлей. Мужчины стреляли в него несколько раз, и семь пуль пробили его тело. Бандиты оставили его умирать, но, к счастью, его спас корабль береговой охраны, который только что проходил мимо. Они оказали первую помощь и доставили его в больницу. Позже той ночью мужчины пробрались в больничную палату рыбака и попытались прикончить его, но молодой Бруно убил их прежде, чем они смогли ударить. Бруно присоединился к Passione в обмен на защиту своего отца, но по иронии судьбы обнаружил, что босс банды был источником наркотиков. Его отец умер от осложнений, связанных с его ранами пять лет спустя. Его имя дано на его надгробии в аниме-сериале.}} |Бенедикт| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = собака, которую затронул эффект Chariot Requiem. Его душа обменивается с телом его владельца. Бенедикт лает и его владелец (теперь в теле Бенедикта), пытается говорить, но умеет только лаять. В аниме владельцу позже удается говорить и тот кричит Бенедикту прекратить вой в его теле. Затем Бенедикт начинает облизывать своего хозяина, пока его тела обмениваются. Он назван только в аниме-адаптации.}} |Моника Ультелло| | Манга = | Аниме = | Описание = это женщина, которая произвела вскрытие Диаволо, номер дела 68. Это его вторая смерть после того, как он был ранен и убит наркоманом на реке Тибр.}}}} Каменный океан | Манга = | Описание = марионетка Локкобарокко. Локкобарокко упоминает, что марионетка - девочка, что оправдывается поклоном на голове. Она, кажется, имеет отдельную личность от самого Локкобарокко и выступает в качестве его помощника при объяснении правил тюрьмы. Она также будет кричать на заключенных, которые прерывают Локкобарокко, пока он говорит.}} |Атро| | Манга = | Описание = 22-летняя заключенная в тюрьме Green Dolphin Street. Одержимая похищением, она однажды похитила ребенка на десять дней и получила за это семь лет тюрьмы. Она живет в камере № 241, любит фильмы «Эдвард руки-ножницы» и, в частности, актёра Джонни Деппа и также была приговорена к 6 годам за отравление. В тюрьме Атро регулярно подвергалась издевательствам. Она добровольно отправляется в болото, чтобы найти исчезнувших заключенных, но была убита Foo Fighters и ее тело в конечном итоге стало тело FF.}} |Саваж Гарден| | Манга = | Описание = был впервые упомянут как средство передачи диска Джотаро в Фонд Спидвагона. Сначала Джолин путает посланника с человеком, которым управлял Энрико Пуччи, но позже выясняется, что Саваж Гарден - это имя почтового голубя. После неудачной попытки Whitesnake сбить птицу Джолин удается передать диск, и голубь улетает, успешно доставляя его.}} |Глория Костелло| | Манга = | Описание = покойная сестра Эрмес Костелло. Она была убита за 3 года до событий Каменного Океана, в возрасте 27 лет. В двадцать лет Глория унаследовала мексиканский ресторан своего отца и управляла им, постоянно наказывая свою сестру Эрмес за то, что она не помогала ей. Однажды ночью, когда Эрмес вышел из ресторана, чтобы избежать ссоры с Глорией, последняя попыталась последовать за ней. Глория была свидетелем того, как Спортс Маккс совершил убийство, и, хотя у нее не было причин осудить преступление, когда Спортс Макксс мельком увидел уход Эрмес, Глория была вынуждена вызвать полицию на Маккса, чтобы защитить Эрмес. Спортс Максс убил ее. Из-за смерти Глории Эрмес охотно отправился в тюрьму Green-Doplhin-Street, чтобы отомстить за сестру.}} |Сонни Ликир| | Манга = | Описание = тюремный охранник в тюрьме строгого режима Green Dolphin Street. Он заключает пари со своим другом Вивиано Вествудом, что Джолин будет прятаться. С тех пор как она это сделала, он заработал 15 долларов от Вествуда. Они делают еще одну ставку на $ 15 о том, кто победит в бейсбольном матче Маями Марлинс, который произойдет позже той ночью. Обсуждая вопрос о питчере в команде, Сонни случайно обливает Вествуду лицо водой из шланга. Он извиняется, говоря, что клапан трудно закрыть, но Вествуд бьет его. Они оба начинают бить друг друга, совершенно сбивая с толку Джолин. Позже выяснилось, что они сражались под влиянием Survivor. Вествуд в конечном счете победил Сонни, и он был объявлен пропавшим без вести после рождения Зелёного Ребёнка.}} |Дэвид| | Манга = | Описание = это мальчик, уронивший свой кошелек с 5 долларами, который Джолин подобрала, когда ей было 14 лет. Отец Дэвида стал свидетелем того, как Джолин забрала деньги, и немедленно вызвал полицию, отказываясь прислушиваться к ее объяснениям. Отец Дэвида затем толкает его в свою машину и закрывает дверь, чтобы они могли убежать от Джолин. В отчаянии Джолин выбрасывает их из машины и пытается угнать в неудачной попытке скрыться от полицейских.}} |Рон Гадюка| | Манга = | Описание = вымышленный новый заключенный в комиксе с 4 комами, стиль которого напоминает предсказания Тота. Там есть паук босс, который живет в своей камере на окне. Рон представляет себя пауку. Затем полицейский с ним указывает на другого паука, который полумертв. Рон приветствует полуживого паука, сгибая и ковыряя в зубах. Джолин понятия не имеет, как комикс должен быть забавным, но парень, сидящий рядом с ней, думает, что это смешно.}} |Сержант МакКой| | Манга = | Описание = полицейский, который проверял дыру Under World в больнице.}} |Вес Блюмарин| | Манга = | Описание = был новорожденным, который умер прежде, чем увидел свет солнца. Его мать поменяла труп с Доменико Пуччи, который родился в тот же день и жил, не зная этой истории.}} |Люди под влиянием изменения гравитации| | Манга = | Описание = Мисс Джонс - гостья телешоу, когда начинается ускорение времени. Миссис Йошимура - невидимая женщина, которая получила звонок с неправильного номера во время ускорения. Кеничи - это мужчина, который занимается любовью со своей девушкой. Рокки - сотрудник, который замёрз в морозильной комнате.}}}} Гонка «Стальной Шар» | Манга = | Описание = Говорят, что он пересёк пустыню Сахара три раза за год. В отличие от других участников гонки, выбор транспорта Урмада был верблюдом, что сделало его главным кандидатом на победу в гонке. Благодаря длинным ногам верблюда, он имел способность не отставать от скорости лошади, но в то же время сокрушал всех других гонщиков своим 800-килограммовым телом. Во время 1-го этапа гонки Урмд пытается выбить Джайро Цеппели из гонки, врезавшись в него. Тем не менее, Джайро использует свой стальной шар, чтобы найти скрытое скопление кактусов и заманить в него Урмада. Кочевник врезается в кактусы и выбывает из гонки. Он является отсылкой к Мухаммеду Абдулу.}} |Фринц фон Штрохайм| | Манга = (упоминание), (полное появление) | Описание = гонщик из Германии. С учетом пенальти Джайро Цеппели, он заканчивает 1-й этап на 7-м месте и получает 20 баллов. Его лошадь зовется Европ Экспресс (フリッツ・フォン・シュトロハイム Furittsu Fon Shutorohaimu). На обороте Штрохайм представлен как киборг и пытается убить Джайро и Джонни Джостара, но его быстро уничтожают стальные шары Джайро. Фриц является отсылкой на Рудольфа фон Штрохайма из 2 части.}} |Слоп Джон Би| | Манга = (упоминание), (полное появление) | Описание = - американский гонщик с лошадью Катч э Вейв (キャッチ・ア・ウェイヴ Kyatchi A Weivu). Он занял 20-е место на первом этапе, 10-е на втором этапе, 8-е на четвертом этапе, 6-е на пятом и шестом этапах, 4-е на седьмом этапе и 1-е место как на восьмом, так и на заключительном этапах. После 116 дней, 6 часов, 33 минут и 16 секунд его общий результат составил 314 очков, и он занял 3-е место в общем зачете. Он выиграл приз финальной стадии в 10 миллионов долларов после того, как Диего был дисквалифицирован из гонки.}} |Дарио| | Манга = (во флешбэке) | Описание = Это отсылка на Дарио Брандо из первой части. Он намного моложе по внешности, но имеет еще более жесткую индивидуальность. Он не стесняется похоронить своего собственного маленького сына, Диего, живым, а затем оставить его в реке, чтобы умереть. Его судьба впоследствии неизвестна.}} |Энн Джостар| | Манга = (во флешбэке) | Описание = Жена Джорджа и мать Николоса и Джонни. Единственное её появление это обед с семьей. Когда ДЖордж ругает Джонни и говорит ему утопить Денни, она выглядит явно грустной, но молчит. Она была названа только в Семейном древе Джостаров, замеченном в ДжоДжолионе.}} |Дэнни (мышонок)| | Манга = (во флешбэке) | Описание = Денни это белая мышь, воспитанная молодым Джонни Джостаром. По предложению своего брата Николаса Джонни освобождает Денни в лес, когда его отец приказывает ему убить его. После этого, во время пробежки, новый дикий жеребец, на котором катался Николас, напуган белой мышью и случайно отбрасывает Николаса, убивая его. Джонни считает, что мышь, которую он видел, бегущей в лес, была Денни. Во время Steel Ball Run, когда Фанни Валентайн собирается убить Джонни, он замечает рядом белую мышь и задается вопросом, почему Ticket to Ride тянет мышь, прежде чем он поймет, что его отвлекают, когда Люси захватывает Джайро. Неизвестно, была ли мышь Денни или просто другой белой мышью, которая оказалась поблизости.}} |Адам Пендлетон| | Манга = (во флешбэке) | Описание = Отец Люси Стил, ему было 42 года, когда ей 14 лет. Он сын Силаса и Мэри Пенделтон и владеет небольшой фермой в Оклахоме. Он был в большом долгу перед мафией после смерти его жены. Он неизбежно должен был принять решение отдать своего старшего сына или дочь мафии, чтобы погасить свои долги, и решил отдать Люси на работу в качестве слуги. Однажды Стивен Стил пришел на свою ферму и убедил его сказать мафии, что его дочь была повреждена и вышла замуж за Стивена, чтобы они больше не видели ее. Адам был в ярости и сначала заплакал, но слушал Стивена, чтобы спасти свою дочь.}} |Силас и Мэри Пенделтон| | Манга = (во флешбэке) | Описание = Силас и Мэри - отец и мать Адама Пенделтона и бабушка и дедушка Люси Стил. Они иммигрировали из Ирландии и живут на ферме со своими сыном и внуками.}} |Элис Пенделтон| (во флешбэке) | Описание = Мать Люси, скончалась в возрасте 37 лет, когда Люси было 12 лет. После ее смерти на семью обрушилось облако беды, когда ее муж взял долг.}} |Сиблинги Люси| (во флешбэке) | Описание = У Люси есть старший брат по имени Том (16) и два младших брата по имени Уилл (11) и Чарльз (3). У нее также есть две младшие сестры по имени Лиза (9) и Регги (5).}} |Капитан Валентайн| (во флешбэке) | Описание = Капитан Валентайн - солдат, который после возвращения с войны пошел в дом одного из своих друзей, который также служил в армии. Он рассказывает сыну своего друга, Фанни, историю своего отца. Капитан Валентайн расскажет, как отец Фанни пожертвовал собой ради своей семьи и своей страны, и учил Фанни, что патриотизм - самая прекрасная добродетель в мире. Затем капитан Валентайн подарил Фанни носовой платок, которым его отец напоминал себе своего сына, и сказал, что он гордится тем, что является другом своего отца. Как следует из названия, капитан Валентайн женился позже на матери Фанни, дав ему свою фамилию.}}}} ДжоДжолион | Манга = | Описание = Джоске был собачкой, которого завела себе Ясухо Хиросе. Из-за него и был назван Джоске, так как, по мнению Ясухо, его лицо напоминает ей щенке.}} |Джордж Джостар II| | Манга = (семейное древо), (флешбек) | Описание = Джордж сын Джонни Джостар и Рины Хигашиката. Он родился в 1898 году. Когда мать Джорджа была на грани смерти, Джонни использовал Святой Труп чтобы убрать свою болезнь, но эквивалентный обмен заставил болезнь перейти на Джорджа. Мальчик был спасен, когда Джонни передал болезнь самому себе с помощью Tusk ACT 4, но передача также заставила его упасть с лошади на ложе с Ле Фе, в результате чего вскоре вскоре на его голову сместился большой камень. Позже Джордж был найден агентами из США и его матерью Риной. Будучи взрослым, он является отцом двух дочерей и двух сыновей, одним из которых является Джозеф Джостар.}} |Томоко| | Манга = (семейное древо), (флешбек) | Описание = Томоко является матерью Нориске Хигашиката IV. В результате равноценного обмена она превратилась в камень и умерла.}} |Кайоми Куджо| | Манга = (упоминание), (флешбек) | Описание = мать Джозефуми Куджо. Она была сладострастной женщиной с длинными светлыми волосами, но была безответственной и небрежной по отношению к своему сыну. Она была уволена из-за неоднократных прогулов, утверждая, что она больна, и впоследствии пообещала себе, что станет более ответственной. Однажды на пляже она чуть не позволила Джозефуми утонуть в море, будучи полностью обеспокоена его присутствием. Тем не менее, она нырнула, чтобы спасти его. После этого случая ее отношения с Джозефуми почти отсутствовали .}} |Садафуми Куджо| (упоминание) | Описание = отец Джозефуми Куджо. Бросил Кайоми как только узнал, что у неё будет ребёнок.}} |Атсунори Ивакири| | Манга = (флешбек) | Описание = является звездным питчером бейсбольной команды Seiten Birdies, по прозвищу Божественное плечо А-кун. В 2009 году он имел зарплату в 300 миллионов иен. Тем не менее, в 2010 году он повредил плечо с небольшой надеждой на выздоровление и попал в список инвалидов перед самым выходом в высшую лигу. В отчаянии он купил плоды Локакаки за 200 миллионов иен у Аишо Дайненжиямы, чтобы излечить его плечо. Он полностью выздоровел в обмен на зубы и нижнюю челюсть, которые превратились в камень.}} |Зейхей Нигатаке| | Манга = | Описание = это человек, который обманул Джошу, чтобы тот забрал на себя проклятье Milargo Man, которых он получил, украдя у проклятого в Европе человека, который притворялся бездомным. Однажды с ним столкнувшись, он объясняет проклятие Джошу и дает ему советы о том, как избавиться от него. Джошу решает вернуть проклятие Зейхею, используя его Nut King Call, и уходит после этого, оставив Зейхея ошеломленным с деньгами Milargo Man.}} |Рена Нанами| | Манга = (на фото) | Описание = является японским айдолом с огромным числом фанатов (в основном, мужского пола). Джошу выпрашивает у Нориске денег на покупку мерчендайза. После того, как он её увидел, он был потрясен этим опытом и её мягкими пальцами; но при этом, по его мнению, они всё равно не сравнятся с Ясухо.}} |Мина| | Манга = | Описание = является одноклассницей Цуруги Хигашиката. Она и ее друзья насмехаются над Цуруги из-за слухов о том, что его бабушка убила ребенка. Мина просит Цуруги спросить Каато Хигашиката, как ей удалось похоронить труп без гниения. Цуруги смотрит на них, и они высмеивают его глаза. Затем Мина толкает Цуруги дальше, щелкая лбом и говоря, что именно его отец действительно убил мальчика. Лягушка затем прыгает на ногу Мины, и она падает в ближайшую реку. После инцидента тело Мины рухнуло между железными рельсами школьных ворот. Ее нижнее белье было красным от травмы, и она не отвечала. Один из друзей Мины обвиняет в этом Цуруги, говоря, что она видела, как он заставил ворота двинуться. Позже директор школы говорит, что травмы Мины были незначительны, и она поправляется в больнице.}} |Маако Китани| | Манга = | Описание = богатая женщина со своей собственной квартирой и бейсбольной командой Seiten Birdies. Ей только удалось получить разрешение на строительство для ее квартиры и стадиона, немного изменив закон, но земля, на которой они построены, имеет слабое основание. Она желает иметь Поместье Хигашиката, потому что земля действительно ценная и имеет отличные географические особенности, поэтому она старается поддерживать хорошие отношения с Нориске Хигашиката IV. Маако пытается облегчить ситуацию, когда сотрудники школы ее ребенка и родительского совета спорят с Мицубой о том, как Цуруги нападает на его одноклассницу Мину у школьных ворот. Она говорит Мицубе, чтобы она не волновалась, потому что она оптимистична и хорошо дружит с мамой Мины, поэтому она будет промежуточным звеном для двоих, чтобы все уладить. Тем не менее, Мицуба говорит Маако убрать свою «переднюю лапу» с ее плеча. После того, как Мицуба угрожает им всем и уходит, Маако указывает, что все доказательства указывают на то, что Цуруги был виновником преступления. Перед тем, как уйти, Мицуба поместила направляющие вверх векторы на кофейные чашки, которые держали Маако и остальные, и это разлилось по ним. У нее есть одна дочь, и она любовница Оджиро Сасаме, хотя он использует ее в своих интересах, крадет часть ее денег и в основном живет в джакузи ее квартиры. Он называет ее по прозвищу "Макорин". Пока Оджиро находится в своем джакузи, Маако объявляет о своей ненависти к Мицубе и упоминает слухи о том, что Джобин Хигашиката убил своего одноклассника, чтобы излечить его неизлечимую болезнь. Она понимает, что опоздала забрать свою дочь из школы и случайно наступает на протезы пальцев Оджиро, уходя она обещает купить ему новые, которые намного лучше. Когда Оджиро крадет Локакаку из Поместья Хигашиката, он отправляет фотографии Маако, доказательства контрабанды Джобина и отмывания денег. Позже она осматривает свою квартиру для Оджиро, а затем слышит, как звонит его телефон. Джобин объясняет способность своего Speed King, прежде чем понять, что она не является пользователем Стенда, а затем убивает ее, кипя ее кровеносные сосуды, прежде чем утопить ее в своем джакузи, где она воссоединяется с трупом Оджиро.}}}} Ван-шоты |Шуичи| | Манга = Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ (OVA) | Описание = это жених Наоко Осато, который собирается выйти замуж после ее окончания колледжа. Брак был устроен их соответствующими семьями. Однажды Шуичи приходит навестить Наоко в ее доме и подозревает, что она была с другим парнем. На самом деле она была со своим тайным парнем Гунпеем Камафусой, но просто убила его несколькими мгновениями ранее в результате несчастного случая. Ей удается спрятать его труп прежде, чем Шуичи увидит ее на кухне, и он приносит извинения за такие мысли. После их свадьбы он, кажется, заботится о ней, но она продолжает любить Гунпея даже как трупа. Их совместная жизнь была счастливой, и хотя они не горели страстью друг к другу, они были благословлены двумя детьми (фактически детьми Гунпея, но Шуичи не знал этого).}} |Батсудера| | Манга = Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ (OVA) | Описание = Батсудера агент по недвижимости, эксклюзивный для OVA-версии Mutsukabe Hill. Он представлен вслед за Роханом в горах и торгуется с ним, чтобы убедить его продать свои земли, от которых Рохан отказывается. Он почти удивляет Рохана в компрометирующей ситуации, будто он убил маленькую девочку.}} |Фрида Джаннини| | Манга = Рохан едет к GUCCI | Описание = является креативным директором бренда Gucci. Бренд Gucci поддерживает философию, которая уважает традиции в рамках конвенции о красоте, которая рождает новую красоту, которая создает лучшее в качестве и инновациях, и именно поэтому Фрида находится на вершине бренда Gucci родила многочисленные иконы для этого дня, иконы, которые уважает Фрида, и, с ее уникальными талантами, дает им новую интерпретацию, которая рождает инновационный дизайн. Ремесленники придают этому физическую форму и вдыхают в них жизнь, чтобы их можно было назвать правой рукой Фриды. На протяжении многих поколений ремесленники продолжали использовать традиционные навыки в сочетании с инновационным дизайном Frida для Gucci, зарабатывая доверие всего мира. Она основана на реальной Фриде Джаннини.}} |Боги Горы| | Манга = Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ (OVA) | Описание = являются сущностями, которые ставят Деревню Миллионеров под проклятие. Жители деревни (или те, кто хочет стать одним из них), проявляющие хорошие манеры, получают что-то, обычно деньги, в то время как те, кто ничего не теряет, в основном жизнь друга. В деревне было 11 жителей, все в возрасте 25 лет, которые становились богатыми от одного дня до другого после проживания там. Киока Идзуми, которая хотела купить дом там, пошла в деревню с Роханом Кишибе и была встречена дворецким богов Иккью. Изуми провалилась на экзамене и потеряла жизни своей матери и невесты. Боги могут дать столько шансов, сколько захотят, но одно за другим будет потеряно, если человек продолжит терпеть неудачу. Понимая, что хозяин Иккью - это Боги Горы через Heaven's Door, Рохан решает покинуть место с Изуми и никогда не возвращаться.}} |Вирджиния| | Манга = Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ (OVA) | Описание = это девушка Тонио Труссарди, которая живет в своем родном городе Амальфи, Италия. У нее большая опухоль головного мозга, которую даже Pearl Jam не могла вылечить и она не могла ходить и даже стоять. Рохан обнаруживает, что Тонио привел ее к Морио в надежде на то, что диск Морио, приготовленный вместе с Perl Jam, мог исцелить ее. Спустя некоторое время после того, как Рохан успешно браконитирует какое-то морское ушко, он рад видеть Вирджинию вместе с Тонио на кухне, когда ее уже нет в инвалидной коляске.}} |Семья Мочизуки| | Манга = Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ (OVA) | Описание = Семья Мочизуки ((望月家 Mochizuki-ke), это проклятая семья состоит из: отца Нобору (昇, 50 лет), его жены Харуко (晴瑠子, 46 лет), их старшей дочери Аки (亜貴, 21 год), их младшего сына Такеру (猛, 15 лет), и мать Нобору Митсу (ミツ, 78 лет). Отец - сотрудник компании, а жена - домохозяйка, и оба его ребенка все еще учатся. Без их ведома семья преследуется духом, принимающим форму человека с маской кролика, который приносит несчастье любому в семье, который не проводит ночь сбора урожая в лунную ночь, наблюдая за луной. Семье в целом невероятно не повезло, но у тех, кто наблюдает за урожаем луны, была долгая жизнь. Семья жила так после битвы при Секигахаре.}} |Лунный Кролик| | Манга = Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ (OVA) | Описание = это сверхъестественное существо, принявшее форму человека, одетого в костюм с рисунком в виде сетки и кроличью маску, но также обладающего такими атрибутами зайца, как неестественно когтистые пальцы, длинные уши зайца и выступающие передние зубы. Он также обладает наручными часами. Он невидим для людей. Дух преследует семью Мочизуки и несет ответственность за многие печальные события, которые ставят под угрозу семью, по-видимому, получая удовольствие от мучений в семье. Однако Дух не может лишить жизни бывшего члена семьи (например, женщины Мочизуки, которая обручается с другим).}} |Обаназава| | Манга = Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ (OVA) | Описание = является разведенным сотрудником юридической фирмы. Дав сперму в банк спермы, он биологический отец Мао Катахиры, а также сына по имени Томоя. Из-за поворота судьбы он и Мая Катахира заканчивают тем, что встречаются друг с другом и влюбляются, в конечном счете собираясь и формируя семью. Он разделяет странные причуды со своей дочерью и напоминает бывшего жениха Мая.}} |Томоя| | Манга = Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ (OVA) | Описание = это сын Обаназавы. Он играет очень незначительную роль в этой истории и представлен как один из друзей по игре Мао Катахиры.}}}} Категория:Списки Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты Категория:Персонажи 3 части Категория:Персонажи 1 части Категория:Погибшие персонажи 1 части Категория:Погибшие персонажи Категория:Персонажи 2 части Категория:Персонажи 4 части Категория:Погибшие персонажи 4 части Категория:Персонажи 5 части Категория:Персонажи 6 части Категория:Персонажи 7 части Категория:Персонажи 8 части Категория:Антагонисты 3 части Категория:Антагонисты 1 части Категория:Антагонисты 2 части Категория:Антагонисты 4 части Категория:Антагонисты 5 части Категория:Антагонисты 6 части Категория:Антагонисты 8 части